


Vagabond

by 8sylvaninspiration8



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8sylvaninspiration8/pseuds/8sylvaninspiration8





	Vagabond

He always wandered on his separate ways. The weirdo of the village. The tribe’s embarrassment. No wonder he was never accepted among Vikings, not since his birth. It did not matter how hard he tried to fit in, it was never enough.

In order to prevent disasters he was usually locked in the forge during raids with no way out. He was not strong enough to heave the tough doors and his inventions were destroyed after causing too much trouble. Although it seemed hopeless giving up was not an option. An insane idea formed in his head which he intended to get across just before the next fight. With the help of the gods he would succeed!

He roamed alone in the wild hoping that the tribe was not coming after him. He only needed a tiny boat to get across the sea to reach the neighbouring island. Then he would start his new life. A sad one, for sure, but the only option to improve everyone’s life.

And he would remain lonely until he was entombed.

A vagabond for the rest of his life.


End file.
